


101 Fratsonas

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Fratboy! Lance, M/M, idek what else to tag it as, it's just super crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: The Klance college AU that no one asked for. Except not really, because one person asked for it.





	101 Fratsonas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaerrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaerrah/gifts).



> This started as a joke on Discord, then I decided to write it. I don't even know, just take it away from me.

The bar near Garrison U was filling up with students from various majors and clubs. It was a Friday night and most of them were ready to start letting loose after a week of long, monotonous lectures and assignment deadlines. The prestige of the university didn’t make the area surrounding it impervious to disagreeable characters, so the students frequently had to keep their guard up whenever they went out late at night. 

As it happened, it was that evening that a group of sophomores had the misfortune of encountering such a person. They had been sitting at the bar, discussing their plans for the weekend when a man made his presence known to them, interrupting their conversation.

“Ladies, can I buy all of you a drink?”

“That’s okay, we’re good.”

“Are you sure? How about if I gave you my number.”

“That’s okay, really. We’re just out to spend time with friends.”

“Then why are you dressed like that?”

“Excuse me,” Lance cleared his throat as he nudged the other man aside, “But do all of you have astronauts for fathers? A-a-a-are your names Wi-fi? Because I-I-I feel a connection.”

“You’re cute. What’s your name?” one of them said.

“Lance.”

“I think we’ll be talking to Lance now. You can go,” another one said, waving the man away dismissively. 

The man raised his eyebrow at Lance, snorted, then finally walked away. 

“Oh my God, Lance. Thank you so much for that.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Call on me anytime you need me.”

“Again, thank you. See you in class next Monday?”

“Of course!”

Lance pushed past the thick crowd of other students, some whom he knew personally and others whom he barely recognised. Finally, he arrived at the booth that he had been sitting in before his classmates had asked for help. He slided up next to the raven haired man who was casually sipping from his glass.

“You took so long,” he said flatly. 

“We’ve been through this, Keith. These situations are very delicate. They require patience and finesse.”

“I could have kicked him square in the nuts for the same effect.”

Lance chuckled and reached out to pat the top of Keith’s head, “Then you’d have been caught in a bar fight.”

“So? I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, sweetheart, but I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Oh please, if you really felt that way, you wouldn’t have left this--”

“Keith,” Lance warned, catching his hand before he could pull down the collar of his crew neck low enough to reveal a tiny bruise that he had been responsible for, “Not in public.”

“Fine,” Keith smirked, “But you owe me a drink for making me wait so long.”

“Fair enough,” Lance replied, lifting Keith’s hand to gently brush his lips against the back of it, “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

* * *

 

“What on earth is he wearing?” Pidge asked.

Keith and Shiro looked up from their pair assignment to look at Lance, who was approaching them wearing a crisp, white polo shirt, khaki bermuda shorts, denim blue boat shoes and Ray-ban Wayfarers. They instinctively looked at each other to check if they were both seeing the same thing. Keith rubbed his eyes. It really was Lance. On a skateboard. Headed towards them.

“What… happened?” Keith whispered.

“Do you like it?”

“Liking is a tricky thing… I’ll consider it if you explain yourself.”

“My sister took me shopping.”

“Did  _ both  _ Abercrombie and Fitch throw up on you?” Pidge sneered. 

“Hey, no, that’s not cool. Don’t ever speak to me, my boyfriend or his one hundred and one fratsonas ever again,” Keith desperately tried to hold back his laughter. 

“Fratsona?”

“Oh come on, Lance, you look like a frat boy. You’re even wearing the uniform. I feel like I should be calling you Chad.”

“But… But my sister said this is what college fashion is like.”

“Yes, well, you see, not all of them should be worn at the same time,” Shiro explained, “But hey, no one here is going to stop you or make fun of you if that’s how you choose to express yourself, right guys?”

Shiro turned to Keith and saw him biting his lip.

“Right, Keith?”

“Right,” Keith coughed, still stifling a laugh.

Keith and Shiro scooted over to make room for Lance to sit on the picnic table bench. There was room on Pidge’s side of the bench, but that space was reserved for Hunk and Allura, who were running late from their student union meeting. They were in the middle of the school yard, waiting for their first class of the day to begin. Shiro and Pidge were in the year above Keith, Lance, Hunk and Allura, but they took the same general education classes so they frequently arranged to meet before class. 

Soon, Allura and Hunk came running through the yard, almost dropping their stack of folders in the process. Hunk let the folders he was carrying come crashing down onto the table and the entire picnic table shook in response. 

“Finally!” Lance chided, “How good of you two to grace us with your presence!”

“Oh shut up, Lance. You know how busy the student union gets this time of the year. Everyone and their pet dog has something to complain about. Besides, it’s not like you weren’t late either. And, you didn’t have anywhere else to be,” said Pidge.

“Anyway,” Shiro cleared his throat, “We have a pressing matter to discuss. Keith, would you mind showing us the figures?”

“Not at all.”

Keith switched the window he was on from their pair assignment to a powerpoint presentation that Shiro had told him to prepare. He set it to slideshow, then turned it around so that everyone could look at the screen.

“It seems that there has been a downward trend for recruitment of the Model United Nations Club in the past few years. Last year, there was an unexpected spike, but more seniors graduated than there were freshmen replacing them. The recruitment drive is in less than a month and we need to find a way to draw them in or we may not have enough members to fill up three teams,” Keith explained.

“Well, it’s understandable. Model United Nations tends to be something that you either really like or you really don’t. Unlike other schools, Garrison U doesn’t have any incentives to join,” said Allura.

“It’s a shame, really, but it’s not like Garrison U doesn’t give out enough scholarships every year,” Pidge sighed.

“So what are we going to do about that?”

Everyone turned to Shiro.

“Well, we could do something spectacular before the drive — something that will grab their attention,” Lance mused.

“Like what?”

“Like a party.”

“No, don’t say it—”

“Hush, mullet boy. It could be a frat party!”

Everyone else groaned.

“Lance, we can’t do that,” Hunk finally said.

“And why not?”

“BECAUSE MODEL UNITED NATIONS CLUB IS NOT A FRATERNITY.”

“Well, consider this: fraternities always have way too many applicants to choose from...”

Keith rubbed the space between his eyes.

“... and we could use numbers like that.”

“Actually, that doesn’t sound like half bad.”

“Are you serious, Pidge?” Hunk said in disbelief.

“I am. It doesn’t have to be exactly like a frat party, but it would be great to show prospective newcomers that we’re not all blazers and serious business.”

“Where will we have it?” Allura asked.

“How about the indoor sports hall?”

“Okay that’s great and all, Shiro, but I was thinking someplace cosier… like a mansion.”

“So, my house,” Allura groaned.

 

* * *

 

It was a week and a half till the party and there were less than twenty names on the guest list. Fortunately, Lance had a plan for that too. He pulled on his fleece shark kigurumi, buttoned it up, got Hunk’s help putting the sign on, and got onto his skateboard. They were experiencing a heat wave in the area, but Lance would have done much worse to get more people to the party.

“Is that—” Shiro started, having not been made aware of Lance’s plan in advance.

“Yes,” Keith said flatly, “That would be the love of my life.”

“I didn’t approve this. Did he ask you?”

“I think you know pretty well that our Events Head doesn’t wait for approval, not even from club presidents. He burst into my dorm room screaming at 5am in the morning, told me what he was going to do and ran off before I was even awake enough to respond.”

“...Wow.”

“Yup.”

“It’s been a while since we really had a solid conversation. How have you been, Keith?”

“I’ve been great, actually. I’m struggling a bit with my school work but—”

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a fleece shark crashing into his arms. He turned to Shiro, who quickly started removing the sign that was strapped onto Lance. Then, Keith frantically unbuttoned the Kigurumi to release Lance from it.

“Hey, Vice President, are you feeling as hot as I am?”

“You utter moron,” Keith muttered.

Keith dug around in his bag before finally retrieving a water bottle and shoving it into Lance’s hands. He glared at Lance as he downed every last drop in it. 

“I’ll get him a sports drink,” Shiro said before sprinting off to the nearby vending machine.

“If you die, I’m going to kill you,” Keith said.

“Before that…” Lance was panting as he handed Keith a piece of paper, “I got twenty more guests.”

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or to slap you.”

“Do I get a say?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!
> 
> You can yell at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
